dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Stages
Stages in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. Warrior of Light Stages Twilight Tower Cynthia Alexander's stage. It is set atop the peak of a large bronze tower. The top of the arena consists of a large circular platform ideal for fighting on that leads to a higher pillar with a throne on-top, and the rest is several staircases that spiral under it. The outer-layer of the stage consists of floating broken platforms big enough to fight on hovering at several different heights. In Omega mode the debris constantly alters height and Brave slowly increases for both players. From Twilight Crystal. Exmachina Jesilyn Trueblood's stage. A white sand beach lines the glittering coastal city. In the sparkling water, an armada of ships burn. Cherry Blossom Grove Kasumi's stage. A forest of pink and white Cherry Blossom trees with a graveyard at the end and large meadow at the center with petals follow with the breeze. In Omega mode the petals have turn to a blood red and players will lose Brave when hit by breeze of blood red petals. From Umbran Epidemic. Crystallized Kornelia Crono Silverius' stage. A large, ruined castle overlooking a walled city. The settlement sits on a floating isle mass and is high enough that the outside sky blurs into a dark space atmosphere. The main, playable portion of the stage is a portion of the ruined castle's courtyard, and rock debris can be found around the circular area. The place is overtaken by the power of the crystals, and large parts of the walls and surrounding floor is covered by a colorful crystal layer. In Omega mode, crystal pillars are scattered around the area and can be attacked (and thus broken). The seven Crystals can also be seen (and attacked) at a central altar near the back of the stage. Attacking the Crystals disrupts the floatation system of the land and the island begins to fall, causing low gravity and creating Brave traps outside of the castle for a period of time. From Kings of Strife. The Intrepid Jarkko's stage. Weeping Plains Vylinn's stage. Warrior of Madness Stages Bloodied Prairie April Augustus's stage. It features a central cylindrical fortress, the Balistaria, whose sole entrance is at the top. The roof is surrounded by parapets and features many small depressions along the walls where cannons are aligned. There are two larger depressions that lead to a lower floor, which is flat and unremarkable save for a deposit of gunpowder in the centre of the circular floor. The remainder of the arena consists a circular field with very little change in elevation. The stage's Omega form activates the many artillery units inside the Balistaria, causing cannonfire to rain down randomly across the prairie, dealing heavy Brave damage and adding it to the Brave pool. From Twilight Crystal. Nebulous Akito Yashusa's stage. Castle of the Embodiment 0's stage. This floating futurist fortress rests in a pocket dimension where the Embodiment was previously housed, but is now controlled by 0. Gravity acts independly for each combatent, and jumping off one side of the constuct will have that side become their new floor. The stage's Omega form has the sky above the fortress break away into computer code, with red streaks of data occasionally spreading across it. The gravity effect remains, but jumping height is increased. If a character gets close to a sky, a large tendril of blood may reach out from it and swipe at that character, dealing Brave damage on contact and adding it to the Brave pool. Palace Court Noelle Pelharm's stage. A bright yet cavernous room filled with riches, from the red carpet to the old portraits and gold walls. Yomi Ryuu Tatsuo's stage. The bottommost level of the Yomi, the demon realm. It is comprised of an endless beach of black sand before an ocean of blood with a small island near the shore. The island holds a ruined shrine with a dilapidated throne. A bridge of bones connects the beach and island. From Umbran Epidemic. Ultimata Capital Corridor of Mirrors Richter's stage. Fortress Lab Insiminy's stage. Unlockable Stages Arkaim, the Shrouded Temple |} Hale's stage. Set into a cliff face in the Mons Range, the town built around the imposing granite temple Arkaim is Hale's place of birth. The Ornamented Drakenaer that live here are mostly cut off from the world by the steep terrain that deters Humes and the cold climate which most other Drakenaer cannot tolerate. The flat roof of the temple is the highest point of the stage; the cliff makes several sharp drops to lower, level terraces, creating a staircase-like arena. The lowest part of the stage ends in a cold abyss with Brave Portals that return characters back to the lowest terrace. The stage is large vertically but not in width, and huts along each terrace further reduce the amount of flat battle space, though they are destructible. In Omega form, the Brave Portal at the cliff dropoff will siphon twice as much Brave and return characters to random terraces. The temple may at times emit a soft mist, blanketing the higher levels with fog that forces players who want to see clearly towards the cliff edge. From DragonSoul. Sea Palace Lance Knight's stage. It features the area where she fought the heroes as they attempted to transport to Kornelia after its ascension. It is a rectangular, large room that is surrounded on all sides by dark violet, mechanical walls. Complex machinery outlines the walls and close off the ceiling. The floor is mostly a slate silver with exposed patches of almost rusty brown machine parts. The walls pulsate with energy, and near the back of the stage is a large incubator-like device built into the wall. It houses a Crystal and stands before a pulsing circle on the ground. In the Omega form, more circles are present on the floor, and the player can teleport between them. In addition, sometimes the walls will burst with energy, damaging players near the wall. From Kings of Strife. Sunset Horizons Fick's Stage. A barren, rocky wasteland. The sunset enhances the red color of the landscape; crevasses and mountains. Ark of Genesis Genesis' stage. The top of a floating fortress which views a complete ruin world of CoJ surrounded by crystal jewels of the 12 Weapons and sky is golden like the heavens. in Omega mode the crystals turn to bright blue like the Ultima Weapon and sky turns black, in Omega mode players with full HP will be able deal more damage, and gain more EX bar but will gain less the more HP they lose. Form Clouds of Judgement. The stage start like normal form of Ark, but the stage being to change once hit by Meteor hit stage and wiping out both players Brave, expect for Genesis during his boss fight. Second form of the stage, it cover with molten magma with only few rock for platforms, players will gain Brave rapidly on this phase but if landed in magma will cause them to lose it all. During Genesis fight, these first two form play during his first form and change once he lose 50% of his HP. As second phase the stage move on the magma will start cool down as player Brave growth start to slow down. The stage will soon lead to point where it cover water and players will now lose brave but gain Glide (aka swimming) ability with less gravity. As it going to next phase stage, will move back to land and civilization will start to build around the players, as buildings will be appear and disappear to hit or get in way of the players work it way up to city of Arreglaser, at this point city only start to fall apart to ruin. These next two stages are use for second phase of Genesis battle. The last phase of stage only appear during final phase of Genesis battle, during normal match the Ark of Genesis will raise back to it original form. On last phase, city and land have fall to ruin a Volcano will appear and erupt dealing massive HP damage to player. After the destruction the player will be fighting in skies of their own world as it appear to rot and decay in to ruin world. Play will have Regen up until Genesis loses 50% of his health then their HP will start to sap away. Gates of Twilight Gates of Chaos Core of all Worlds Past/ DLC Stages Amber Plains Ivy's stage. All that can be seen in any direction is golden waves of grain that sway softly in the wind and bask in the sun. Twilight Forest Mother's stage, a crystal garden grown outside of the crystal cover Twilight Tower surrounded by crystallized trees. The crystal plants hold Aura of many people of the living and the dead glowing in various colors. From Twilight Crystal 2. Forbidden Base Tannor Bureau's stage. Originally a Shinra bunker, it lies in the middle of a desert wasteland and is closed off from all trespassers. It is deserted and battle takes place in the launching pad, a deep underground chamber with a tall ceiling and various scientific and vehicular equipment scattered around the area, surrounded by gunmetal walls and various caution signs. In the Omega version, the ceiling is open (leading to a large Brave portal). About a minute and a half into the battle, the floor begins to violent rumble, and scientific apparatuses and debris begin to fall around the players. Thirty seconds later, the floor opens up (again leading to a large Brave portal) and a huge rocket launches, engulfing the floor in Brave-sapping engine fire. Any player unlucky enough to be directly over the rocket when it launches is dealt HP damage equivalent to the current Stage Bravery. From AJ2: Unnamed Story. Arreglaser's Casino Zak Sterling's stage. The Great Gate Alix's stage. Metal catwalks cross the ceiling of this vast empty room inside the Labs. Giant oaken doors at one end which lead deeper in are the main feature here. Tower of Mirages Vik's stage. A traveling stage that has three primary locales - a desert at night, a snowy cliff, and a canopy of ethereal stone. The starting section is determined randomly, and the stage becomes bathed in darkness for 2 seconds before transitioning to the next section each time a character exits their EX Mode or a Summon is used. In the Omega version, showers of Crystal lasers have a 10% chance of razing the battlefield in every situation when the section cycles. These lasers instantly cause a Brave Break. From Kings of Strife. New Grainis Sanadus' stage. A courtyard in the farthest edge of the Royal Palace in New Grainis. It is a simple and wide-spread area with little obstacles, and walls/towers of black seastone act as walls leading to the rest of the palace. A single golden tombstone lies in the north edge of the courtyard, surrounded by a small garden of wild roses. In the Omega version, somber rain falls on the courtyard, and any player standing stationary near the roses has Brave points regenerated. From Kings of Strife II. Rhana Strait Oavyce's stage. A strait between the Trallian province of Ordell and the Eastern Lands. The site of a seemingly never ending battle between Ordellian and Eastern forces, the land is swampy and low and the waters run red with blood. The playable part of the stage takes place on the Ordellian shores, in which players can traverse both the shallow land and the water, to an point. Craters and ruined debris litter the landscape. In the west is a Trallian fort hastily built to hold the position, and in the east and south, hundreds of soldiers fight continually. In the Omega version, the battle is at night, and there are considerably less forces, and tents can be seen near the fort. The water can also be traveled in much more, but has a chance to get characters stuck in it, hindering movement. From Conquest. Thousand Eternal City Klaytaza's stage. A dystopian ruined city with decrepit skyscrapers stretched to the horizon in every direction. Battle takes place on a relatively high rooftop with large surface area. A large, red moon is visible far-off in the sky, looming ever closer to the earth. In the Omega version, the moon is extremely close to the battle area, and as the match time continues, the effects of the Thousand Eternal Ritual begin to occur. These effects include the horizon slowly disappearing into nothingness, the moon growing closer and sapping Brave from all parties involved, the Stage Brave going past the Brave limit of 9,999, and various others. From The End of Eternity. Ninth Circle Lilith's, Bunny's, and Friend's stage. A circular platform held up by chains is the only thing between you and the lava below in this rocky cavern. Carnival of the Damned Card's stage. Sitting under a darkened mauve sky sits an abandoned amusement park, surrounded on all sides by quaint woods as nature begins to reclaim the park. Notable attractions here include the inverted barrel roll roller coaster, three ring circus tents, and the cannonball water slides. Disembodied cheers and organ grinder music can be heard off in the distance. Arena Megumix's stage. This is your show. A concert setting, surrounded by thousands of screaming fans, spotlights, lasers and video screens playing live feedback of the fight from the player's perspective. Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita